Blaine's brother Ben
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Blaine and his younger brother Ben are at odds with each other and it only gets worse when Ben gets expelled from school and now has to join Mckinley and New DIrections. Can Kurt help fix their broken relationship? And why is Ben so angry at Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's Brother

Kurt looked through the glass window into Principal Figgins' office. Blaine and Mr. Schuster were both in there as well. Kurt could not understand what they were talking about, but by their facial expressions, it was important. Blaine got up and walked out of the office with a mixed expression of annoyance and unease.

"What happened, Blaine? Something wrong?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"My younger brother, Kurt. That's the problem," Blaine answered with a sigh.

Kurt had only met Blaine's 15-year-old brother Ben once when he was still in Dalton Academy and it was an excellent interaction.

"What happened?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I have no idea, Kurt. He's been acting like a total brat for a while now, and he just got expelled from his school. So Figgins agreed to let him come here for a month or two, and he's joining Glee club. Mr. Schue thinks it could help him". Blaine sat on a bench.

"This is really bothering you" Kurt said, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Blaine and holding his hand.

" I just don't know what to do with him, Kurt," Blaine spoke hopelessly. "I love him to death, but he's driving me crazy! And when I try to talk to him he slams his bedroom door in my face."

"It will get better," Kurt smiled. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"How do you know?"

to be continued.

"I have my ways Mr. Anderson I have my ways."

"This is exciting we get to meet Blaine's younger brother." Rachel spoke enthusiastically.

"Is he like a perfect mini me?" Tina asked Kurt.

"Far from it Tina, they don't get along." Kurt answered.

"Lucky for me Kurt is easy to control." Finn teased. Kurt stuck his tongue at his stepbrother affectionately.

"LET GO OF ME GEL HEAD!" a voice shouted from the doorway. Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee looked at each other in confusion.

"I am not arguing with you anymore Ben, you are joining Glee club and that's that!" Blaine's angry voice was now the one that could be heard. Blaine was now visible in the door way and he was dragging something into the room. His hands were wrapped around his brother's ankles as he dragged Ben into the room.

"I'm going to tell mom your physically assaulting me." Ben threatened.

"Go ahead" Blaine countered. He dropped his younger brothers ankles.

"Get up" he ordered. Ben just crossed his arms defiantly and lied there. Blaine closed his eyes took a deep frustrated breath and with great strength pulled his brother up on his feet. Ben was around Blaine's height with dark hair and blue eyes. and New Directions watched the whole thing with surprise.

" Mr. Schue and New Directions this is my brother Ben " Blaine introduced. Ben said hi politely to everyone.

"Ben you already know Kurt"

"Hi Ben so happy we can spend more time together." Kurt greeted.

Ben gave a genuine smile and hugged Kurt

"Me to Kurt unfortunately I also have to spend it with the pain in the ass" Ben said the last part sharp enough for his older brother to hear.

"Ben you're pushing it" Blaine said sternly.

"Oh I haven't begun to push big brother." Ben and Blaine were starring each other down. Sensing something bad was going to happen Puck stepped in.

"Hay Ben my man sit with me and we can swap expulsion story's." Ben did just that. Kurt mouthed out thank you to Puck who nodded in response.

"This is going to be difficult," Kurt thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was polite to everyone in Glee club. Blaine's eyes were ever watchful. It bothered Kurt to see them fighting like this. He had seen many pictures of the brothers at the Anderson house. Their was one where they were horsing around in the pool, another one where Blaine was teaching Ben how to play the piano and his favorite the one Where Blaine was holding his new born brother.

"What could have happened?" Kurt thought. It was time for glee dance practice. The people who needed to be their was their including Ben who was reading a comic book on stage. Everyone was stretching.

"Ben could you please put the comic down and join us please?" Blaine asked his brother politely. Ben looked up and his brother and simply said

"No" then returned back to his comic. Blaine looked up to the ceiling counted to five then walked over to his little brother.

"The whole point of you being in Glee is acting as a member. I know you can't sing but you can participate in dance." As Blaine said this he lifted his brother from the chair by his arm and gave him an encouraging little push. Kurt was happy this interaction went easy but knew it could get worse. Ben's face was enthusiastic. Within seconds he had grabbed Santana's hand and twirled her around then did a dip. Santana laughed with enjoyment and everyone was impressed.

"Ok that's enough practice for me see you guys later and Blaine ill meet you in the car." As Ben was walking off Blaine spoke up

"Ben get back your apart of the team."

"Not by choice." The younger Anderson shot back.

"Either you get back here or I walk around in rainbow overalls and a blue Afro telling everyone I'm your brother." This halted Ben immediately. He turned around and walked back into the room with the worse scowl anyone had seen him with.

"Letting you into the Glee club was a nice gesture from Mr. Schoue." Blaine scolded

"I have a nice gesture for you too Blaine." Ben raised his hand and was about to flip his older brother the bird but Rachel grabbed his hand just in time. Blaine's mouth was a little agape.

"Ben Sweetie why don't I take you home. Its ok to skip one rehearsal." Rachel smiled. The Anderson brother's eyes were locked on each other. Ben grabbed his comic and book bag and walked off without saying good-bye. Rachel shrugged her shoulders at Blaine and went to meet the younger Anderson at the parking lot.

"That kids pissed off," Mercedes stated.

"You should sit down and talk to him," Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as a form of comfort.

"Tried that remember?" Blaine said flustered.

"Dude just get him in a situation where he cant run off just don't corner him." Sam suggested.

"You can also give him warm milk" Piped Finn.

"That's what Kurt does when he wants to talk."

Anderson House:

Ben was in the den finishing his homework. He could here the front door open and close. He new mom was still at her yoga class and dad was in Japan on business. The Dens double doors opened. It was Blaine.

"Ben we really need to talk" Blaine spoke. Ben looked uninterested.

"We have nothing to talk about.' He responded.

"Yeah we do for months now we have been fighting and its just getting worse. Ben put his books away into his backpack and got up from his seat.

"Ben your not going anywhere till we talk." Blaine stood firmly in the doorway.

"If I have to move you I will" snapped Ben.

"You can try" Blaine's eyes challenged his younger sibling

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The tension was thick. Ben and Blaine just looked at each other.

"I'll tell Coop." Ben threatened thinking this would stop his second older brother.

"I already talked to Coop Ben, and he agrees you and I need to talk." Blaine was adamant. It was then a car could be heard pulling in the driveway. Ben took this chance to slip out of the room when Blaine turned around. Blaine became aware again and grabbed his little brother by the forearm to stop him.

"Ben we are talking now!" Blain spoke in a stern tone.

"Well I don't want to" The younger brother was just able to wrench his arm away.

"Why are you so angry with me? I don't understand!" Blaine was practically yelling. He was sick and tired of his brother's crap. Ben just looked at Blaine for a long moment as tears welled up in his eyes and it bothered Blaine to see it.

"The fact that I have to tell you is what makes it all the more worse." Blaine didn't have the heart to stop Ben who ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

The next day Kurt knew something was wrong when he walked over to his boyfriend's locker.

"It didn't work out." Kurt said and didn't ask.

"Is it that obvious?" a down Blaine asked.

"You know, I could try to talk to him." Kurt suggested. Blaine was skeptical

"But you're my boyfriend I don't think he's going to want to talk to you."

"As you know Blaine I am very persuasive." With a smile Kurt planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends cheek and walked off.

Kurt texted Ben to meet him in the auditorium. The youngest Anderson brother was sitting at a bench on the stage.

"Hi Ben " Kurt said cheerfully sitting next to the younger boy.

"Hi Kurt what up?"

"Listen I know you're mad at Blaine but I think it would be good if you talked to someone and who better then another younger brother?" Ben gave an untrusting expression

"You're just doing this for Blaine" He accused.

"Ben that's not true. I'm doing this because I consider you a friend and yes partially I'm doing this for Blaine I had to help him with his problems with Cooper. This is more hands on which is the only difference" Kurt lovingly placed his hand on Bens shoulder. The younger Anderson dropped his guard and looked as if he was going to cry again. Neither of them knew that Blaine was behind the stage backdrop listening.

"Ok ill tell you." Ben said. Kurt patiently waited with a smile and then Ben said

"Blaine doesn't love me." Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise and Blaine felt as if he was stabbed in the heart.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ben what on earth would make you think Blaine doesn't love you?" Kurt asked with some surprise. Blaine was curies as well. It hurt him deeply that his younger brother thought he didn't love him. Ben spoke

"I can't sing," he answered.

"How does that affect the way your brother feels about you?" Kurt could not comprehend it.

"Even though Coopers also my brother we've barely been around each other. Our parents had the three of us to far apart. Blaine and I were close… for a time. " Kurt listened intensively.

" But him and Cooper had something in common, they could sing and after Blaine started going to Dalton Academy he was around others who could share his talent as well. I saw less and less of him and I became a background shadow. He then met you and later came to this school. I act up because I'm so pissed off at him. I wish I could be able to do what he does but I cant." Tears overwhelmed his eyes and they were visible in Kurt's as well. Even Blaine, who was hiding felt choked up. It was then a disaster occurred. Blaine had tripped on a coil of sand bag rope as he was about to leave and fell through the backdrop he was hiding in back of. Kurt and Ben jumped in shock seeing Blaine appear so suddenly. The look of shock on Bens face dissolved into one of anger and he ran off.

"Blaine how could you spy on us? I was helping him and now he isn't going to trust me." Kurt said annoyed as he helped his boy friend up. Blaine couldn't look at him and left.

Furiously the ex warbler punched the speed bag in the boys locker room. Kurt made his presents none but Blaine was to embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Kurt broke the silence with his apology. Blaine rested on the bag panting lightly.

"You have every rite to be mad at me Kurt. I just wanted to know so badly…now I wished I didn't." Blaine looked and felt miserable.

"He didn't know what he was saying Blaine, of course you love him." Kurt assured.

"I really do Kurt. But he's rite I did wander out of his life. Its like my relationship with Cooper all over again" Blaine Gave the speed bag another punch. Kurt thought for a moment.

"I've got it. Why don't you do what we all do when we apologize in Glee club…sing him a song." Blaine smiled at this.

"Kurt that just might work."

**To be continued**


End file.
